aurora
by winkiesempress
Summary: "... untuk melihat aurora. Mungkin bisa dibilang ... melihatku." (Len, Rin)


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fic ini.

Untuk kak Amu. Juga di-publish di ao3, dengan username **arnn**.

* * *

 **aurora**

by sharevane

happy reading!

* * *

Netra _lazuli_ Len menantang dirgantara dengan sorot admirasi. Angkasa malam hari tak secerah matanya, namun selaksa titik cahaya yang bertebaran di kanopi gulita menyampaikan kesan benderang tersendiri. Balkon itu kesepian, menjaga dan memberi ornamen bagi lantai dua rumah itu. Hanya ada Len di sana yang tak kunjung beranjak. Dua entitas yang sama-sama terjebak dalam sepi namun tak mungkin saling memahami.

Akhirnya, Len memutuskan kamar saudarinya sebagai destinasi. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia langsung memasuki kamar berona oranye milik Rin dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Rin terlalu merunduk, membuat wajahnya tampak bermandi cahaya lampu belajar, sementara tangannya piawai menulis aksara-aksara. Entah Rin menyadari presensi saudara kembarnya yang tiada henti memandang, mungkin bertanya dalam hati kapan Rin selesai, namun tiada kata terlontar.

"Kak." Tidak tahan. Akhirnya Len meloloskan hasratnya untuk mendapatkan atensi Rin. Hanya sepintas kerling, dan segelintir gumaman menjadi jawaban dari bibir Rin. "Hm?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Len berbasa-basi. Padahal jelas sudah kalau Rin tengah menggali ilmu, ditemani buku-buku yang tebalnya tak mau Len perkirakan, yang mungkin akan membuat mata Rin menyala-nyala tiap kali melihatnya dan membuat Len ingin segera menyingkir jika bertemu buku semacam itu.

Rin menjawab,"Belajar."

"Oh ..." Len menelan ludah. Tidak cukup. Ia merasa eksistensinya hanya bayang-bayang maya saja, tak benar-benar ada, karena nyatanya Rin seolah menjawab hanya formalitas. Namun Len tidak menyerah. "Kau tahu, tidak? Bintang-bintang cantik sekali malam ini. Mau lihat?"

Len sempat mendengar gumaman-gumaman _dekarboksilasi oksidatif asam piruvat siklus krebs transfer elektron_ dengan velositas tinggi, kemudian Rin menoleh dan bertanya,"Apa?"

"Bintang-bintang cantik sekali malam ini. Apa kau mau lihat?" Len mengulang penuh kesabaran. Namun entitas bercahaya di langit itu tak tampak atraktif bagi Rin. Rin kembali pada buku biologinya dan berkata,"Kurasa tidak, Len. Kau tidak belajar?"

"Sudah tadi. Kenapa kau tidak mau lihat, Kak? Padahal dulu kau suka sekali. Yuk, lihat sekali lagi." Len mengeluarkan nada persuasif yang diharapkan dapat meruntuhkan pendirian Rin. Tapi rupanya Rin tidak goyah. "Maaf, Len. Aku mau belajar ..."

" _Refresh_ dulu otakmu. Angin malam juga sejuk."

"Angin malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Iya iya, calon dokter."

Kontan, tangan Rin mendadak mengistirahatkan pena. Ia menatap lurus pada Len, berkata pelan. "Kau tahu kalau aku calon dokter. Jadi aku harus belajar. Kalau aku sudah jadi dokter, aku akan ..."

"Akan apa?"

"Menyembuhkanmu."

Sejenak sunyi mengambil alih atas kuasa suasana, menciptakan barikade di antara kedua insan itu. Bibir mereka sama-sama terkunci oleh entitas yang entah apa, dan ada guratan luka serta kepedihan dalam tatapan Len kala jawaban Rin mencapai indra auralnya. Cara kalimat Rin menyentuh gendang telinga Len bukan seperti sentuhan atau belaian lembut, melainkan bagai suatu sembilu imajiner yang menyayat, menciptakan rasa bersalah, pilu, dan tengah berusaha merobek bendungan air mata.

Tapi Len sama sekali tak ingin menunjukkannya. Dengan senyum yang begitu jelas artifisial, ia berkata,"Tapi kakak tahu 'kan, penyakitku tidak bisa disembuhkan? Tidak ada obatnya, mereka bilang."

"Oleh karena itu," Rin berusaha bicara dengan menambahkan irama menggebu,"aku yang akan menemukan obatnya! Aku akan belajar dengan keras!"

Len meloloskan tawa yang lagi-lagi tanpa ketulusan, tak acuh apakah Rin menyadarinya. Telinga Len mungkin terlalu peka untuk mendengar nada tentatif dan hesitansi yang hadir diam-diam di sela semangat palsu kakaknya. Lalu Len bertanya,"Dan berapa tahun lagi kakak baru lulus? Sebelas? Dua belas?" Ada jeda untuk menghela napas. "... Kakak kan juga mendengar dari dokter kalau hidupku tidak sepanjang itu."

Beberapa sekon yang memeluk sunyi, Len sadar bahwa ia telah melukai Rin. Cara Rin yang memandangnya pilu bercampur lelah, bola matanya yang bergerak gelisah, tepi mata yang mulai memerah, paras yang kehilangan cerah. Rin menunduk dan menggumamkan bisikan yang tak cukup untuk memecah sunyi. "Dokter itu bukan Tuhan yang semena-mena memperkirakan umurmu, Len ..."

"Tapi dokter itu tidak semena-mena. Mereka pasti melalui kalkulasi yang rumit dan panjang sebelum mengeluarkan vonis." Benak Len telah terpaut pada realita pahit yang ia terima dengan tangan terbuka.

Lagi-lagi, segala macam suara di sekitar mereka seolah tersedot ke dalam suatu lubuk entah apa. Sayup-sayup Len masih mendengar desau pawana yang mengirim kelesah. Nyaris berdesih, Len membuat repetisi. "Mau lihat bintang?"

Kali ini, Rin mengangguk.

Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua sudah berdiri di lantai balkon yang dingin. Rin menatap angkasa, tahu bahwa Len tidak bohong tentang bintang yang indah malam ini. Mungkin karena Rin sudah lama tak memadu netranya dengan visi langit malam, maka konstelasi yang terangkai malam ini tampak kian jelita. Atau, karena sesuatu akan terlihat lebih indah jika kita melihatnya bersama seseorang yang berharga.

"Kalau aku sudah mati nanti," Len mulai berucap, namun tak memberi jeda yang cukup untuk disela Rin sehingga ia melanjutkan,"kau ingin aku mendiami bintang yang mana? Mungkin regulus, sirius, hamal, vega, atau apa? Atau mungkin menjelma menjadi bintang yang baru? Biasanya kan orang yang sudah meninggal diibaratkan menjadi bintang."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi bagian dari langit saja? Karena bintang tak selalu terlihat. Dan aku bisa melihat langit kapan saja, di mana saja." Rin menjawab dengan getir. Len tersenyum. "Padahal aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi aurora."

"Kenapa aurora? Kan sulit dicapai. Dilihat dari sini saja tidak bisa."

"Mungkin karena ... aurora itu unik? Entahlah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak punya pemikiran yang spesifik soal itu. Aku hanya berpikir kalau aurora itu bagus, walaupun aku cuma melihatnya di buku, seperti tirai yang hendak memeluk bumi, jadi ... begitulah."

Ada senyum tipis yang nyaris tak tampak pada mulut Rin sebelum ia berkomentar,"Pemikiranmu kadang aneh, Len. Tapi aurora boleh juga."

"Kak."

"Hm?"

"Aku ... ingin melihat aurora secara langsung. Tapi—" suara Len seperti dipaksa berhenti pada suatu sekat entah apa di tenggorokan. Ia menelan ludah, menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan,"—kalau aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk itu, kau mau mewakiliku, kan? Untuk melihat aurora. Mungkin bisa dibilang ... melihatku."

* * *

 _Belasan tahun kemudian, seorang wanita tengah terpana takjub pada tirai-tirai cahaya yang melukis angkasa, memberi sentuhan nostalgia dan kerinduan._

 _Ia tersenyum, berbisik lirih._

 _"Kita bertemu, Len."_


End file.
